


where have all the dumb men gone (and where are all the dolts?)

by greekmythos



Series: #TopGoroWeek - January 2021 [6]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Ailment sex, Because Akira does really get into it later, Bottom Kurusu Akira, Bottom Persona 5 Protagonist, Cognition Slick, Confuse Ailment, Dubious Consent, Himbo Akechi Goro, I better see this tag be filled now, M/M, Maruki directs Goro for most of the fic, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rage Ailment, Rape/Non-con Elements, Top Akechi Goro, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:48:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29060808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greekmythos/pseuds/greekmythos
Summary: In the midst of exploring the white palace, Joker and Crow get hit with two different ailments. Unfortunately, the palace ruler needs to help the moreeasierof the two get the other back to normal.[#TOPGOROWEEK DAY 6 - Palace AU,Status Ailment, Petplay]
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist
Series: #TopGoroWeek - January 2021 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2124633
Comments: 2
Kudos: 66
Collections: TopGoroWeek #1 2021





	where have all the dumb men gone (and where are all the dolts?)

**_“JUST FUCKING DIE ALREADY!”_ **

Goro blinks confusingly as a weirdly dressed man towers over him, a pointy object that he’s winding back in his red gloved hand while an intense fire glazes over his eyes. Who was he? What was that thing? Also, where exactly was he? It’s all a lot….

He can’t ever recall a standard answer to any of these questions before he reflexively dodges the sharpest edge of the object, squinting at how extremely determined this man was doing _whatever_ he was doing. He can hear him mutter to himself, something about wanting to kill him? Ah, that’s an extreme jump. Why does he want to do that? Also… why is he so angry at him? Did he do something wrong?

He’s really pretty even when he’s angry. 

_Goro, do you want to help him?_

Woah, there’s a voice in his head! He wonders who he is, biting down on his bottom lip as the voice is familiar yet he can’t put his finger on it. Meanwhile the man on top of him seems to be retracting for another strike, effortlessly avoiding the next couple of hits while the man grunts and screams at his face. His voice is very loud but his mind-voice is louder.

_Get on top of him if you do._

Well, that is simple enough. Goro pushes the angry man off of him with ease, much to the volume of his voice intensifying as he tries to get back up from the floor. He pins him down with his hands gripping at his wrists, tilting his head as he thrashes under his hold and screams even louder with bloody murder crawling out of his throat.

“What the fuck are you doing?!” The man shrieks with venom dancing on his tongue, fierce and dangerous as his bloodshot eyes pierce into his soul. He writhes again and again to squirm out of his firm grasp, never letting up even for a second before he continues to shout and yell. “Let me go, you big fucking idiot!”

What now?

_Take off his pants._

His pants? Sure, whatever the voice says! 

Goro readjusts his grasp so that he’s only using one hand to hold his hands together before he yanks down the material just like he was told. The man underneath him only seems to get more violent, he’s furrowing his eyebrows and wondering to himself if this voice is actually telling the truth. He doesn’t seem to be getting any better… is this really right?

_Trust me. He’ll hate it at first but he’ll get better if you listen to what I have to say._

“Hey, I don’t know who you are,” Goro says very slowly, hoping to at least ease the man’s concerns. He wonders how he got here, why he’s dressed this way, when did he start acting like this, and most importantly, how did they both meet and what was his name? “But I’m gonna help you! Don’t worry!”

_Here’s one, his name is Akira Kurusu. Or Joker. Depends on where he is._

“Bull-fucking-shit!” Akira Kurusu, a pretty name for a pretty boy, shrieks as he attempts to yet again escape from his control, his legs kicking upwards to throw him off until Goro straddles and pushes his thighs against the cold white floors. “You’re getting real fucking _chummy_ for someone whose gonna die as soon as I find a way out of this.”

_Don’t worry about his behaviour, something hit him and he needs to be taken out of it. First, remove his underwear as well and push his vest up to his chin. Please do it slowly and let me know when you’re done. I’m not watching you out of decency._

Huh, why isn’t he watching? Is it something that most people shouldn’t be doing? Goro huffs frustratedly as the voice starts to irritate him. Is he actually doing something good right now? He has no one else to rely on… all he has left is that.

With a concerned sigh, he starts to obey the voice’s orders. First, he strips away the black underwear until they’re left on his ankles, the shrill protests of Akira dulling in his ears as he stares at his crotch. It looks like he’s… leaking? Something shiny is coming out, sticking onto his inner thighs and being flung everywhere from every attempted kick Akira tries to do. 

“S-stop! Let me g-go!” Akira hisses between his teeth as Goro pushes the offending material of his vest upwards, exposing his chest as well to the cold air of this weird white place. He seems to really not like it but the nice voice said it would soon! “Y-you’re dead fucking meat Crow-”

Crow? Is that his name for him like Joker is his name as well? They sound really cute, sorta the stuff people call each other when they like each other. Goro blushes at the notion of the cute boy thanking him for turning back to normal, maybe he’ll even get a kiss on the cheek for it! 

_Okay, I assume you’re done then? I need you take off your gauntlets and put two of your fingers together and put them in that wet place. Slowly though! So you don’t hurt him._

Just as the voice says, he takes off the heavy metal claws on his hands and lets them drop to the floor with a loud clack against the tiles. He presses two fingers together and prods them against the quivering hole. His fingers are completely soaked as he pushes them further and further in, furrowing his eyebrows together at how much more terrible Akira looks writhing underneath him. 

“It f-fucking hurts! I’m g-going to k-kill you for this I s-swear!” The male shakily threatens as his legs tremble at either side of Goro’s own calves, the fire in his eyes growing colder and for some reason it did not sit well with Goro. 

_Don’t sweat it! It’s supposed to be a little painful for him, just keep going and stretch out your fingers to make him looser. Trust me._

His chest aches painfully when he sees how absolutely distressed Akira looks underneath him, his expression shifting from anger to fear like a switch but either of them don’t suit him. He does what he’s told because what else can he really do? Maybe hugging him might help? 

With his one free arm, he securely wraps it around the thrashing boy’s back, bringing him into his warm embrace as he continues to pump his fingers into the wet slick. He soothingly shushes Akira who just gets madder at him, each scream stabbing into his heart in a weird tender way. Goro starts to make a scissoring motion as painlessly as possible, his tips of his fingers running down the wet walls of the boy and smiling as he starts to notice how much laxer his body gets around him. It’s working!

“S-stop you s-stupid buffoon- Ahh!?”

Goro panics at the sudden _new_ noise and immediately retracts his fingers, shooting his head up to check up on the male. Did he do something wrong? Did he hurt him? He shouldn’t have trusted that weird voice so easily, now he’s just going to make Akira even more upset at him. He should apologise straight away-

_Focus harder there, Goro. Look at his expression._

He gazes over Akira’s face and for a split second, he sees something different. Akira’s mouth open as he heavily breathes, his own steel grey eyes foggy with something other than anger. The redness mellowing out to a lighter pink before he blinks, returning back to the form he’s used to. So the key was… pressing that weird squishy thing in there?

_See? Do you trust me now?_

Yeah, yeah he does. Does he need to keep using his fingers and press on that spot to help him? 

_You could do that but there's a more efficient way! You just need to take out the hard thing in between your own legs and put it inside of him. It’ll be much more effective than just your fingers but it may hurt him a little at first, are you okay with that?_

The hard thing in his legs? When Goro thinks about it, there is something throbbing hard against his leg. If the nice person is saying it’ll be better to use this thing, then he’ll definitely listen to him. Ripping the lower half of his weird outfit away, he stares in wonder at the huge thing that’s bobbing in the air. 

Woah, that's his hard thing? Hmm… What was it called again? A… cock! Right, this was his cock. Goro grins victoriously, he remembers what some things are called again without that nice voice’s help. Holding onto his _cock_ , he lines it up to the really wet hole as he holds onto Akira tighter, ready to soothe him as he slowly pushes it inside. 

Oh. Oh, it’s really _hot_ in here.

Vaguely he can make out the garbled screams of Akira but his mind is bleeding with nothing but thrilling pleasure. Fuck, it’s really, really tight inside. Why does it feel so good? What is this? How does he get more? He wants to feel better, his entire body shaking at the prospect of even more.

_Akira is making you feel good right? Just do what you did with your fingers until he’s back to normal, Goro. I’ll leave you to it._

Akira… is making him feel really good. Does he feel the same way he is? Maybe not yet. With determination rumbling in his heart, he starts thrusting faster with the intent of finding that same spot. The man just continues to hiss and snarl into his ears, screaming out insult after insult in between mixes of slighted suppressed moans and groans. 

He hopes he finds that spot soon, he doesn’t really like how much angrier he’s getting. It pains him to hear him be upset. Maybe the voice was wrong and he needed to just keep using his fingers-

In that moment, Goro hears Akira choke on his words with one precise slam of his hips, his red gloved hands flying up to fist at his dark cape while a drawn-out whine leaves his lips. He can’t believe he found it again! Now he just needs to keep hitting it or else the angry man will come back and he doesn’t want that. Pulling them even closer together, Goro pulls out most of his cock before he slams it right back into place, unable to hold himself as the insults dissipate into nothing and the sweetest voice greets his ears. 

“Mm, f-fuck.. G-goro, I want more, m-more-” 

He’s happy again. Like before, with a pink aura around him, only he’s keening for him to do more. His eyes don’t hold a fire anymore, his scowl turned into a breathtaking smile. Ah, Akira is so so so pretty like this. He keeps thrusting just as he asks, he’s so excited now that the cute boy is fine and is becoming more and more prettier when he’s being more honest. 

Vaguely, Goro wonders what they were doing before. Is he gonna help him when it’s all done? Is that why the voice told him to help him? Ah, so many questions but his head hurts from thinking too much. His cock twitching in the intense heat, he has no time to think about other things as he thrusts into Akira with a deep churning in his gut forming. 

“G-goro, are you going to c-cum?” Cum? What is that? Goro doesn’t understand that but he feels something tensing in his cock, like something is about to burst. Oh god, is his cock gonna explode?! “G-goro-?”  
“I d-don’t wanna explode and h-hurt you!” Goro cries out loud but he can’t stop himself from continuing the move inside him, it just feels so good! He doesn’t know what else to do, his eyes flooding with tears as he hugs Akira tight. “I d-don’t know what to d-do-”

“N-no, it’s fine, you’re fine- Hng! You’re not g-gonna hurt me,” Akira reassures with a soft kiss on his cheek, his lips burning into his skin. “C-cumming is good- Ahh- Very very good! S-see? I already came and I-I’m fine-”

Goro grunts as he buries himself inside, sloppily fucking into Akira like theres no tomorrow after getting permission. He hopes he’s right, his vision going completely white as he continues to drive into him. He feels something weird come out of his cock as he holds onto Akira tight, the cute boy lightly brushing his hair and cooing him just like he did before. 

Wow. Akira is right. Cumming _is_ good. 

“Akira, can we do that again?” Goro asks excitedly as he stares down at the pretty boy, waiting for an answer before he moves again. “I like that a lot, so so so much!”

Akira flutters his eyelashes closed and throws his head back with a chuckle leaving his lips, soothingly patting his head like he is a dog, “Of course, we can go as many times as you want.”

**Author's Note:**

>  ** _HIMBO GORO HIMBO GORO HIMBO GORO HIMBO GORO-_**  
>  Okay yeah this has been a huge need of mine, more of Goro Akechi being super stupid and buff and dumb and in love with Akiren Kurumiya please ; ^ ;  
> I hope this fic was coherent enough? Because honestly it is the most out of my comfort zone that I have ever been in. Like I've never been more afraid to post something before because it is _very_ not my own writing. So I apologise if it's a bit weirder than usual > <  
>   
> As per usual, bully me about himbo goro only [here](https://twitter.com/swolbean)


End file.
